1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to human and animal body tubular passage manipulators and more specifically it relates to a disposable ear cleaning device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wax build up in an ear canal prevents adequate examination of the eardrum and may adversely affect hearing. A person may try to remove the wax, for example with a cotton swab, which tending to act as a plunger causes impaction or injury to the ear drum. To help prevent injury earwax cleaners (ear curette) were provided with depth control as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,212 and 5,509,921 to Karell, 1994 and 1996. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,276 to Lay, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,756 to Kruglick, 1997, show ear cleaners combined with a swab.